I Left Heartbroken, And I Came Back Famous
by TotallyNotFamousGal1920118LOVE
Summary: BEATLES FIC, NOT ATU. Well, three people run into eachother never expecting what happens, and two of them were good friends. But then something dreadful comes along, ruining what they thought they had. Rated T because I said so :P  don't care what it means  READ AND REVEIW PLEASE :
1. Short Prologue and Chapter 1

_**I felt that I needed to revise this story, so I did. I hope you like it better than when I wrote it last time. There is a few changes in the plot. I really hope you like it, if so, PLEASE leave a review! Thanks Kisses!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

There is much motion around the small train station of Liverpool, England. Many reporters and news cameras surrounding two young lovers, hoping to make alot of money from this famous young girl. Though they only looked to be about 12 or 13, this girl was an amazing singer. Right now, she and her lover were saying goodbyes, and they looked horrific. The boy, with his chin on her head, had tears running out of his puffy eyes, red from crying. He just barely managed to choke out the words, "Stay here luv, it will 'urt me to much if you leave now. I've just got the hang of this, I love you."

The young girl with her dirty blonde hair and Light bluegreen eyes glistening with her unshed tears."So wait for me, John, promise me you won't forget?" He sadly nodded. "I gotta go, and i promise I won't forget you either" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I want you to remember the girl you fell in love with, and not the one I am going to be. Remember me" she whispered as she pulled away from him to catch the train, blowing him one last kiss as the tears started streaming down her face. The train started moving slowly and she turned around, facing away from him, because if she did, she would jump off the train to stay with him.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was just an unusually ordinary day, which makes it unordinary. Three guys, who looked to be 16, were walking down the street, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Paul McCartney. There were three girls, who also looked to be 16, walking towards them, though they were not very aware of the fact. Their names were Estella Rose, Colleen Lockheart, and Anesia was sunny, around 65 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was a great day, until the boys and girls collided.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Estella yelled at the boy who helpped her up as she franticlly wiped the dirt from her legs and jean shorts, and then straightened out her signature "I 3 Music shirt". This one, being one she designed, was a light blue with a white guitar on it, the strings were a light purple, and the text was a vibrant pink. When she looked up from her clothing, she saw something she never thought she would see again, in her entire life. "...Johnny music?" She asked hesitantly. John looked up her shirt and saw her light bluegreen eyes.

"...Singing Stella?" He also asked hesitantly. She smiled. Everyone else around them looked at each other in confusion.

"Ya, I um...took a break. I uh,missed you." she said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. John grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I missed you too." He said staring at her. She poised herself on her toes and kissed his cheek. John picked her up and spun her around. "Did 'Star Loven' design your outfit?" He asked in a joking voice.

"Oh yes, don't you just absolutley adore it Johnny-boy?" she asked while spinning around. He started applauding and laughing at her.

"Oh yes dear Stella." He said, calming himself down. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Um, Stel, we're still here..." Colleen said.

"Where did Anesia go?" Stella asked.

"Ya, where did Paul go?" John asked.

"Hello?" Colleen butted in, "Would you like to explain about 'Johnny music'?"

George added on, "And John, would you like to explain 'singing Stella'?" Then in a quieter voice he said, "Also explain why she looks exactly like the famous Star Loven?" John and Stella looked at each other. Stella nodded.

"Geo, we're lookin' for Paul after this but..." he took a deep breath, "you know that girl who left me? Stella is that girl, and well...she left me because..." he trailed off and Stella took over.

"Because I am Star Loven."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN…. WHERE ARE Anesia and Paulie? What is Geo's reaction gonna be? Oh, one more thing, Anesia and Paul are NOT SHAGGIN! Goregrocksthehouse geezez golly REVIEW, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Why don't we ditch the others and go somewhere more, pleasant?" Paul McCartney said to the girl he helped up. "After all, John and your friend seem to be having a fine time." Paul said as John lifted Stella in the air.

"Sure it will be fun, and they don't seem to mind", Anesia replied. After all, being Stella's best friend and publicist, she needed a break.

"Let's go luv" Paul grabbed her arm and they walked around the cluster of trees, past a coffee shop, and across a bridge. After walking a little bit more they were at the park and they sat on the swings.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think Paul and Anesia are Johnny?"<p>

"Oh, I think you know" He pulled her into him from behind as she giggled.

"John, no. I need to find my friend"

"You sure you want to do that instead luv?"

"Yes John. Can you get off? We aren't dating."

"Actually I think I rather like it here" John tightened his grip around her waist.

"You know, I've gotten even stronger since I left."

She grabbed his wrists tightly and twisted them around making him cry out in pain.

"Wow, you've got a grip girl!"

"That is now...47 to 12. With me in the lead" Stella said as she smirked.

"Oh, don't remind me about how strong you are." John said clutching his left wrist to his chest with a look of pain crossing his face.

"Did I break your wrist John? Oh my gods I'm soo sorry." Stella said as she inspected his wrist. "This isn't even swelling!" She said as she was scooped up in the air by John. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as he threw her over his shoulder. Eventually she just gave up and started laughing with John, George and Colleen.

"Let's go find our friends Stella!" John roared running off with her still over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE LOVE ALL OF YOU (And John) ANYWAYS REVIEW <strong>


End file.
